Caradoc Blood axe
Biography : Caradoc Blood Axe is a mix blood, the son of the rhudaur hillman, Huon Blood axe and the dunlending, Meriel ravenclaw. He is loyal to the rhudaur kingdom and angmar but also consider the dunlending as his brothers and treats the gundabad people with honnor and respect. Caradoc cares for one thing, building his own legend, naming all his weapons and never backing off from a fight. Story : The story of this hillman begins in coldfell, during the invasion of the dùnedains, entire villages were being destroyed and many hillmen had to travel in order to survive, that was the case of Caradoc's family, four days after his birth, his mother died, unable to walk any further. Huon decided to walk east, most of the wolfsong's tribe agreed to follow him, homeless and desesperate. And so they crossed the misty mountains, many died in that journey, one year later they arrived in the grey mountains, where they settled, here the young Caradoc grey, his father died when he was 8. Too young to rule, he was usurped by his uncle, Orin withered cloak, who banished him of the tribe. Alone, the young Caradoc had to learn by himself the ways of survival, he travelled far, very far .One night the unavoidable happened, his first fight. He first encountered an orc's dead body but unfortunately 5 feets away from the body was what probably killed him, a blood thirsty wolf, ready to pounce on the young hillman, quickly caradoc took the orc's axe, it was a gundabad uruk waraxe, a fine blade forged in the deeps of the scatha's lair, after a long fight the boy eventually won but with the cost of a several injury. he walked for days, spilling blood on his way, he eventually got caught up by even more wolves, all hopes were lost, when suddenly a figure burst out of the shadows, he was a tall man taller than any men he had ever seen, it was the first time he saw a black numenorean he killed the bunch of wolves rather easily and then held his hand to Caradoc, soon enough Caradoc was part of the dragon's clan, one of gundabad clans but here he was once again alone, he was treated like a lesser human by the black numenorean cultists and wasn't accepted by the orcs. But then it came to him, the call of the north, every nights, in his dreams he was seeing the lands of coldfell, haunting him. He left the lair of scatha. Returning to his homeland he crossed the misty mountains once again, this time he was heading west, he met with all the gundabad clans, the moria clan, the goblin town clan and the mount gundabad clan, during this journey he proved himself loyal to gundabad and learnt how to fight and to ride wargs. One day he eventually reached coldfell. From the pikes of the misty mountains, he could finally see his homeland, he then travelled across the ruined lands, from coldfell to carn dum, in this journey he developed an burning hatred toward the rangers of the north, swearing vengeance on them, he then settled down in a little rhudaur village located in coldfell. He now regularly come down in eriador to raid and sack the lands. Inbetween the raids, he also visited many parts of the northern middle earth, slaying and pillaging for the local servants of the dark lord, he slowly became known as the Blood axe, in reference to his beloved Gundabad BattleAxe. The most notable event is probably his fight with the great Mallorn ent where he earnt his most precious artifacts. A charred trunk for a shield, a charred bough for a mace and the rest of the ent's burnt body would later become the charred throne of Amon Rhudaur. After this day, he considered fire more than a way of fighting. It became a way of life, a philosophy linked to his worship of Ancalagon the black. Ever growing in reputation, he caught the eye of the witch king. Under his banner, he united the rhudaur tribes and founded the fortress of Amon Rhudaur, symbol of the power and unity of the hillmen against the oppressive Dúnedain. Under his reign, Rhudaur was a little more stable. The newly proclaimed war king dreamt of restoring rhudaur to its former glory, in the ancient times of the fall of Arnor and the rise of the witch king. However, he found death in a fight against the free people. After short reigns and chaotic successions, there was little to nothing left of the kingdom of Rhudaur except the fortress of Amon Rhudaur which remained untouched. The story of the hillman didn't end here though, for the morgul sorceries of the witch king brought the the war king back to unlife many years after his death along with many other wights. He left his crypt only to discover a greatly decreased angmar and Rhudaur. Now, the ashen's objectives are clear, restore his kingdom and his liege back from the ruins and learn more about the lores and sorceries of the North. Category:Players Category:Evil Category:Men